What am I going to do with you?
by cereytucker
Summary: After Romania's attempted suicide England takes it upon himself to make her truly smile for once. M for later chapters  First fanfic so be nice please *puppy eyes*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia if you think I do please go get checked for mental problems.

The character of Romania is loosely based on Himaruya's Romania

* * *

><p>Now normally Romania wouldn't complain about being unnoticed especially after the Great Wars but not getting the recognition of helping in the defeat of the Axis powers was getting to her even over 60 years later.<p>

This world conference was turning out the same as any other France and England were fighting, Greece was sleeping and Russia was scaring people. She yawned at the boring repetition of it all

"What's the matter Romania everything little too big for you?" Hungary smirked across the table,

"Still mad that I freed Wallachia and Transylvania from you căţea?"

While Hungary started to fume she took her leave and went to the main hallway, waiting to see if anyone noticed her abrupt departure from the meeting. She heard footsteps approaching at a quickening pace she turned her head just to see her 'curse buddy', as she put it, England.

"Hey Romania, why are you leaving?"

"Just wanted a break from America and his stupidity"

"The git deserves a double-dip recession, but until that happens do you want to scare him?"

"Is Sarah Brightman hot?" a smirk was shared between the two friends as they strolled back into the board room.

"Hey Iggy where were you?" England cringed at the nickname America had forcibly given him.

"I was hunting day-walkers"

"What's a … day-walker?" fear leaked its way into America's voice

"A vampire who evolved and gained the ability to walk in the sun and there was one in the meeting," England looked over America's shoulder and released a blood curdling scream.

"WHAT!"

"THERE SHE IS!" Romania latched onto America as he ran screaming. The room burst out in laughter as he hid under the table,

"That wasn't funny guys"

"No you're right America it wasn't funny," Romania looked at her feet with a forlorn expression, but it was quickly replaced with a huge smile, "It was hilarious"

"Why did you do it Romy?"

"You don't listen to mine or Canada's ideas" every nation looked at each other silently asking the question "Who?"

"This guy he sits here every day not getting any attention despite the fact that he tops America" every girl in the room burst out laughing at AMerica's expence.

"Urgh! Everyone let's call a break we'll back up in an hour"

"Okay Germany" Romania was out the door and in the girls bathroom in ten seconds.

_Pssssh_, the water gushed out of the tap as Romania dumped her are into the hot water to tenderise.

'Useless that's all I am, no one's loved me since Wallachia was alive I may as well end it now' with the pocketknife in her hand she dragged it along her arm. The scarlet liquid came forth its colour bore a resemblance to the blood Wallachia was covered in when she rescued him from Turkey during Turkish occupation. The loss of blood caused her to feel light headed; she plonked down on the floor. Through blurry eyes she saw Ukraine run out the door and England rush in and start fussing. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>translation<p>

căţea-bitch (romanian duh)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except the shitty plot

Crina Baboescu-Romania

If you don't know who Arthur is get out NOW!

* * *

><p>England looked down at the unconscious girl, he didn't know why but he felt responsible for her attempted suicide. His eyes stung from denying his tears to roll down his cheeks, he looked over her body starting with her dirty blonde hair sprawled over the pillow it looked soft enough to be used as a pillow, and her eyes were hidden behind her eyelids as if they were guarding a valuable treasure worth its weight in gold. A single tear escaped and hit her cheek and is if by magic she started to awaken.<p>

"Romania come on old girl, wake up please please, please, please wake up Crina for the love of all that is right in this world wake up"

"Arthur do me favour and nut up or shut up" she weakly smirked at him while trying to inspect the damage she purposely inflicted upon herself the bandages on her arms started at her wrists and continued up to her elbows. Everyone started to walk in to her little sterilised room glad that she hadn't died.

"Hey Romy why'd you do it"

"No one cares about anyone here"

"That's not true I mean we all freaked out when we heard Ukraine screaming for an ambulance and then Iggy running out with you in his arms"

"Then why are we ignored, look this isn't just about me all right, Romano has an inferiority complex because he was constantly ignored while Feliciano was adored. What about Canada? He has no self-esteem because of you and your constant need for attention, and then there are the micro-nations who aren't given any respect because of their size and you think that people take care of each other" tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls. England left the room while America stayed and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey Canada and Sealand do you maybe want to go out for dinner at some point to you know reconnect as brothers?" Canada and Sealand looked at each other than back at England while trying to decide whether or not it was a joke,

"Why?"

"Well Romania's speech made me realise that you two are nations and deserve to be treated as such"

"Wow thanks England we'd love to come wouldn't we Canada"

"Huh oh y-yeah love to" a serene smile placed itself on England's face as he finished making arrangements to try and please his friend.

"Mr Kirkland,"

"Yes Doctor Rasputin"

"I believe that I have discovered what caused Mistress Boboescu's episode, she has probably for a long time now been suffering from both depression and a slight inferiority complex as well" Arthur paled at the word 'depression' for a while back in his youth Scotland suffered from it and that resulted in alcohol abuse and he didn't want to see that happen to his dear friend of whom shared his love for the occult.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" now normally Arthur would've refused to talk about Crina's personal life but as this was a doctor he felt it important to tell him everything from when Wallachia found her to an hour ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken me so long to upload a new chapter but real life decided to be a mega bitch. Computer stolen, exams and no Word will really stop you from uploading.

Again I don't own the characters apart from this version of Romania

Now enjoy a dive into Romania's past that is historically inaccurate and there will be no accuracy until I feel like it.

* * *

><p>"Romania always lived by herself so she never really grew as nation; the only time anyone cared about her was when they needed more land in a war. The first humane contact she had ever experienced was when she lived with Wallachia and he almost crushed her when he found her."<p>

_The snow fell on the battle grounds as a bloody man limped away. His golden hair was speckled with the blood of the enemy his clothes stained in its crimson colour._

"_Turkish scum thought he could beat me even with his army OOF!" the man fell, face first into the snow._

"_Hey whoever you are show yourself now!" from the snow a small child cautiously poked its head out from the snow pile it was hiding in. His expression softened when he saw the tattered child. The sandy blond hair, ruby eyes clouded by fear from living in a battlefield, only a heartless bastard wouldn't try to help such a child._

"_Hello little one, do you have someone an older sibling somewhere?" it shook its head in response,_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Romania," the child was clearly a girl, he could tell from the soft bell-like voice._

"_Would you like something to eat, Romania?" she nodded quickly and took the piece of bread and proceeded to eat it as if it was the first piece of food she had ever been given._

"_Well as you don't have an older sibling I will take responsibility for you as your older brother," she looked up from her meal,_

"_Really, that would be great," she smiled at him as if he was a gift from god._

The doctor looked at Britain as he finished retelling the first encounter between Wallachia and Romania.

"Mister Kirkland how would you know this?"

"She told me," before the doctor could say anything there was a loud crash from Romania's room and they rushed in, only to see the nurses trying to restrain the now thrashing Romania.

"Miss Baboescu please stop fighting us,"

"NO! GET FUCKED! ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW!"

"Crina stop fighting the doctors. They're here to help you," her fighting ceased as she appeared to calm down from whatever it was that caused her spasm.

As the nurses backed off of her other countries came into her room, many carrying flowers, get well cards and a few were even crying. Greece was the first to come up to the bed as he placed a plush cat toy on the bedside table.

"Crina," Greece looked down at his oldest friend with sorrow filling his eyes

"Heracles, I'm sorry you had to buy that especially with your country's economy,"

"Hey, it's okay," his hand brushed her cheek lovingly; she tuned her head into his hand.

"Mon Cheri what on earth compelled you to take your own life?"

"Don't ask her that you wanker," this proceeded to start a small fight between the two nations broken up only by a large squeal from Belgium as Romano hugged the bed-ridden Romania. Barely anyone noticed the subtle change in the direction of the wind until Romania's eyelids drooped and started to mutter under her breath.

"IGGY! ROMY'S DOING SOMETHING WEIRD!" America started waving his arms around wildly and started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down you git she's just connected with the spirit world," most of the room proceeded to look at him as if he was crazy. As suddenly as it started her eyes closed, the muttering stopped and she collapsed back into the cot.

"Mr Kirkland I would like to hear more on Miss Baboescu's life and maybe figure out why she decided that ending her life was a good idea," Arthur nodded and proceeded to retell Romania's life as a waring nation.

"_Romania have you ever fought in a war?" _

"_No big brother I haven't. I have only hunted for food and knocked out any threats," Wallachia smiled at the words that came from his sibling's mouth. _

"_All right then you're incredibly lucky that I'm your big brother because I will teach you everything you need to know and there are plenty of enemies who try to capture me, so you can help me beat the holy crap out of them," the little girl only looked up at him with a mix of indifference, pride and disbelief. Wallachia left to gather weaponry and left the little girl to play in the snow. The little girl started to play in the snow or at least roll around in it, unfortunately she rolled a little too much to the left and started a quick descent downhill and into someone's legs._

"_Owie," she started rubbing her head as the person she had run into turned around._

"_Privet little one who are you?"_

"_I'm Romania, little sister of Wallachia," she stared up at the young man; he appeared to be a young man, however how someone looks physically is no way to guess someone's age. He had ashen blond hair and amethyst eyes, his voice were almost that of a child. He proceeded to pick her up as if she were a doll; he cradled her in his arms and trudged up the hill that had been her downfall but moments ago. When they reached the top he placed her down,_

"_Now little one, you need to be more careful because not all nations are as nice as me or your big brother okay,"_

"_Yes mister," she waved her hand towards him signalling him to reveal his name,_

"_Russia, I'm a much older nation then you," all she did was nod cordially as he left back down the mountain and towards a woman with a large chest or at least that's what it looked like from where she was seated._

"_Hey sis what are you looking at?"_

"_Just some other nations,"_

"_Okay then let's get to training," she nodded as he handed her a shield and dagger._


	4. Chapter 4

Once again real life = MEGA BITCH

I own nothing par shitty plot and this version of Romania

Please review it would make me a little bit happier (however flames will be redirected and used to roast your flesh so I can eat it)

* * *

><p>Doctor Rasputin looked at the floor as he tried to make some sense of it all,<p>

"One thing you should be careful off is when her magic starts to leak; it will appear as blood because of something she did centuries ago,"

"Very well then thankyou Mr Kirkland but I doubt her beginnings were the only factor in her attempted suicide." Arthur nodded as he heard an obnoxious laugh that could only belong to her cousin Prussia.

"Kesesese, even when it's on your terms death doesn't come to this family," Crina and Germany both scowled simultaneously at the comment from their family member.

"As if it's her Nordic blood that saved her, not your silly Germanic ability to give up land so a dead nation can live on," a fight erupted quickly after the statement ended and no one seemed to care.

"Hey Bulgaria can you get me some ice cream?"

"Your usual?"

"Yes please," she batted her eyes as Bulgaria left to get her some ice cream then re-focused on her fighting relatives for only a second, then to her favourite person who was re-entering the room with a small carton of her favourite ice cream.

"Bulgaria did I mention Te iubesc,"

"Not nearly enough for all of what I do," he handed her the carton with a plastic spoon and watched the light re-ignite in her ruby eyes. As she started to eat he placed his hand on her head and rubbed it lovingly going down to play with her dirty blond hair. A small smile graced her features at the friendly gestures he always gave her when she was upset.

* * *

><p>Te iubesc- I love you (or at least that's what google translate says)<p>

Next chapter will be longer I promise


	5. Chapter 5

Yes it took me forever but hey I have now updated and the next one will be after Eurovision is over or the finalists revealed so I can get all of the outfits for each individuals. Again I own nothing but my version of Romania and the plot.

* * *

><p>It wasn't because her family didn't love her, but during the Cold War only Bulgaria was able to bring her comfort, even when her own family was with her.<p>

"Sirs the drugs she's on to stop the pain will cause her to be drowsy so she will probably pass out in the next few minutes," the anaesthesiologist pointed out, from her position at the doorway.

"Umm, this weekend is the Eurovision Song Contest so can we take her to the hotel after she wakes up or is that not allowed?" Finland's quiet little voice rang through the silence of the room.

"We would rather that she be in a house and not a hotel. More for easy monitoring than anything else,"

"No problem. I can put up her and two people of her choice," Azerbaijan raised his hand, he wasn't always the most helpful of people but whenever a big event was held at his place, he would have Russia in his house while dressed as an American bunny girl.

"Awesome Fin and Norgie will come with me," a soft thump resounded as she hit her pillow due to the drugs kicking in.

"All righty then we'll take Romy to Az's place and wait for you all in this year's getup," Fin seemed to have an authoritarian feel to his voice but really it was because behind him Sweden was glaring at anyone who looked like they were planning to object.

_Darkness surrounded her thin body. It grabbed at her skirt and ripped her skirt at the bottom, causing her to run as fast as her legs could carry her. A dull light guided her out of the darkness but the quicker she ran to it, the more she began to regret it. It was only when she burst out of the dark tunnel and into the destroyed city that guilt ran through her bones._

"_You are the one responsible for all this destruction!" a haunting voice screeched at her from a mutilated body on the floor._

"_No it was you who brought this destruction to our homeland, I only sought freedom," she yelled at the dying body of the man she wished would stop haunting her every move. However a sharp pain was felt in her chest causing her to look down. Her white blouse was being stained with a bright red liquid that sprung forth from a hole in her chest. She fell to her knees in pain and witnessed her blood pour out of the wound. Her former king laughing brokenly at her pain, and what he had caused to fall upon the country he claimed to love._

Her breath caught in her throat as she awoke in an unfamiliar room. Fin ran into the room looking worriedly at her scared expression and embraced her tightly.

"Where am I Fin?"

"We're at Az's place now after you get changed the party will start and the yearly celebration of Europe's reunion," he left her room to allow to get changed in this year's Romanian singer's outfit.


End file.
